mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree
My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree, also My Little Pony Legends of Equestria Girls, is the upcoming fourth installment in the Equestria Girls spin-off film franchise, following My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Rainbow Rocks, and Friendship Games.__TOC__ Development and production "Legend of Everfree" was first mentioned in a Hasbro 2016 Entertainment Plan presentation in August 2015, including an image of new character Gloriosa Daisy. The fourth Equestria Girls installment was further teased by Rainbow Rocks co-director and Friendship Games director Ishi Rudell. When asked on Twitter if "we might get more #EquestriaGirls media of any kind", Rudell replied "Yup, there's a pretty good chance..." During a keynote presentation at MIPJunior 2015, Hasbro Studios president Stephen Davis confirmed that a fourth Equestria Girls film was in development at the time. Spielwarenmesse International Toy Fair Nürnberg. "Legends of Equestria Girls" is similar in title to the WeLoveFine art print "Legends of Equestria". On June 14, 2016, Paulina Raczyło Facebook posted "Hej Kochani! Stęskniliście się za Sunset Shimmer?:)" "Śpieszę z informacją, że niebawem w 4 części Equestrii znów będzie Wam towarzyszyć:)" "takie oto wieści ze studia, ja się cieszę bardzo bardzo:D" (Hey loved ones! Have you missed Sunset Shimmer?:)" "I hasten to inform you that soon in the 4th part of Equestria she will once again accompany you:)" "such are the news from the studio, I am pleased very very much :D) with a earlier screenshot of this film at Sdi Media Polska, Sun Studio; Archived. on June 16, 2016, said post Archived. became unavailable. Summary From Hasbro, Inc. "When Camp Everfree is in danger of closing down, the MY LITTLE PONY EQUESTRIA GIRLS use their newfound super abilities and throw a Crystal Gala fundraiser to show their support and help save camp!" From Hasbro.com "When goes on a trip to Camp Everfree, they’re surprised to find a magical force is causing strange things to happen around camp. With the help of the Mane 6 and especially , Twilight Sparkle must confront the dark 'Midnight Sparkle' within herself and embrace her newfound magical abilities to save the camp." Promotion Book A book adaptation by Perdita Finn, titled My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Legend of Everfree, has been displayed at the 2016 New York Toy Fair and will be released on September 6, 2016. Toys On February 12, 2016, at Hasbro's 2016 Toy Fair, some Legend of Everfree merchandise was revealed. Dolls unveiled were available in three styles — "Geometric Assortment", "Crystal Gala Assortment", and "Boho Assortment" — and are expected to be released in Fall 2016. New character Gloriosa Daisy was also revealed during the presentation. Gallery Merchandise Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Sunset Shimmer packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Applejack packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Boho Assortment Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Pinkie Pie packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Lyra Heartstrings packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Sweetie Drops packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Geometric Assortment Gloriosa Daisy back of packaging.png Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Fluttershy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Rarity packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Assortment Gloriosa doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Gala Gloriosa Daisy packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Sunset Shimmer doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Sunset Shimmer packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Rainbow Dash doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Rainbow Dash packaging.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle doll.jpg Legend of Everfree Crystal Wings Twilight Sparkle packaging.jpg Backgrounds Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree activity room.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree cafeteria.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree campfire.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree grounds.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree rock-climbing wall.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Camp Everfree square.png Legend of Everfree background asset - canoe rental.png Legend of Everfree background asset - deep forest.png Legend of Everfree background asset - forest path.png Legend of Everfree background asset - red cabin.png Legend of Everfree background asset - river bridge.png Legend of Everfree background asset - stylized tent.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - Twilight Sparkle's room 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - village.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 1.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 2.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 3.png Legend of Everfree background asset - wooded highway 4.png Miscellaneous MLP Legend of Everfree official logo.png Hasbro Entertainment Plan 2016 - Storytelling & Content.jpg See also *List of Equestria Girls characters *Equestria Girls Wiki References pl:My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Legend of Everfree